


1982

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Superpowers, Teamwork, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: A request by nifflersravenclaw from Tumblr: “ Hello, I was wondering if you could do a request for Five using prompts 44 (I’m going to keep you safe) and 62 (I want to protect you), the reader has powers but she is clumsy and so Five is overprotective of her. Or anything with protective Five! Thanks and have a great day!☺️“44: “I’m going to keep you safe.”62: “I want to protect you.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Reader
Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1982

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

“Five—”

"No, Y/N.”

“Look, I know I can’t control my powers that much but I can still help you without using it!”

Five shook his head in annoyance before turning around sharply to face the woman who was bugging him nonstop, “I don’t need your help.”

He watched her face turn into a pained expression but immediately changed it into a determined one, “You don’t mean that.”

Five knows she was right so he let out a growl before turning around again to walk away from her, “Stay here, Y/N.” Before she could say anything, he used his powers to time travel to 1982 to finish his business with the Handler.

When he accidentally teleported to Elliot’s alleyway after being thrown by Luther, he found Lila spying on him. He chased her into a warehouse where he fought her. He eventually talked to the Handler, who was hiding in the warehouse for the entire time. They spoke of Lila being a part of the Commission and the Handler’s offer to him. He has to jump to 1982 and kill the board of directors to get him, his siblings and his friend back to 2019 where they all belong.

It turned out Y/N was stalking him the entire time. No one noticed her since she used her powers to do so. Her ability involves possessing objects and able to move in them. Five remembered Y/N cringing when she confessed she had to possess his uniform so she wouldn’t have a problem with staying still.

Y/N shared the same birthday with the Hargreeves siblings. The only difference was Reginald didn’t adopt her so she never had proper training which means she can’t control her powers well.

When she got stuck with them after seeing them in Vanya’s concert, they took her under their wing and tried to help her control her powers. But that is not the only reason why Five doesn’t want her to get involved in the assassination.

He looked at the paper in his hand to check if he was in the right place. After confirming it, he walked towards it before getting pulled behind one of the cars. He glanced at the person who pulled him.

He glared, “What the hell are you doing here, Y/N?”

The woman (or girl since she was stuck in her 13-year old body. Blame her powers since it would always drain her energy which resulted in almost never growing up. The highest body age she got was only 20 years old.) nervously chuckled, “Helping you.”

“I told you not to come with me!” Y/N simply sent him an apologetic smile which made him sigh.

He had no choice but to let her stick with him. “How did you even get here?”

She looked down on the ground before fiddling with her fingers as she let out a cringed expression, “Your clothes.” _Ah, of course._

“Come on,” Deciding he was running out of time, he took her hand and walked towards the meeting place while pulling Y/N behind him.

He opened the door for both of them to enter inside. He glanced at his surroundings first to analyze it.

He felt Y/N tugging his sleeve, “What’s the plan, Five?”

He sent an annoyed look at him before looking at the curly-haired woman, bent over a small table as she adjusted the objects on it. “Ask her where Midwest Soybean Society is meeting and then look for a way to get there without arousing suspicion.”

Y/N pat his shoulder twice before saying, “Okie! I got this!”

“Wait! I didn’t say you’ll be the one to ask her.”

She crossed her arms in front of her, “Five, since we look like kids, we have to play the child card here. And we all know you can’t act like one so I’ll be the one to do it. Just play along, alright?”

He sighed since she was correct once again. _It’s so annoying to have someone really good with their points._ He sarcastically gestured his hand at her as if telling her to go first.

Y/N walked towards the woman before clasping her hands together, “Excuse me.”

The woman stood up straight as she looked at her, “Uff da! You snuck on me there.”

She looked at the two of them from head to toe, “If you’re looking for the cookies, we don’t put ‘em out till 3.”

Y/N sent her a sweet smile, “Will there be chocolate chip cookies?”

“Oh, everything that you’re looking for, little missy.”

“That’s great!” she exclaimed.

Five fought back a grin since Y/N was surprisingly doing a great job playing a child role.

“I do have a question, though. Do you happen to know where the Midwest Soybean Society is meeting?”

The woman nodded at her as she pointed at a hallway on the other side, “Sure do. Muskellunge Banquet Room. You looking for your mom? She in for the convention?”

“Yeah,” Y/N linked her arm with Five which surprised him, “I just dragged my friend since we haven’t seen each other for a long time.”

 _Just play along, alright?_ Her words echoed in his mind like an ongoing loop. _Fuck, the things I do for her and my siblings._

He tried to wave at the woman innocently as he smiled. But it went away when he glanced at the hallway and saw a vending machine.

Remembering he has a dollar with him, he pulled it out from his pocket, “Hey, could I get some change?”

“Oh, sure, I’ll just look in my purse.”

After the woman took his money, Y/N slightly pushed him which caught his attention. She whispered on his ear, “You could’ve been nicer.”

He whispered back, “Not really in my dictionary.” As he focused more on the plan on killing the Board, he took his arm from hers and fixed his uniform. He ignored the way Y/N sent him a harsh look.

“Oh, you are in luck, mister,” the woman said as she gave him a change.

He opened his hand to check it before closing it again as he chuckled, “You know, some say the best luck is to die at the right time.”

Y/N immediately saw the horrified expression on the woman’s face so she tried to lighten up the mood by laughing, “Oh, don’t mind him. He’s just having a rough day, that’s all. Come on, friend.” She emphasized the last word as she dragged him with her, walking towards the hallway leading to the meeting.

When they finally arrived at the hallway, Y/N stopped walking as she watched Five put money in the vending machine. “Really, Five? A snack?”

He paid her no attention as he pressed the same buttons in the machine. “Come on!”

He grabbed the sides of the vending machine and started shaking it. He pushed it, “Stupid mother Fudge Nutter!”

“Fuckin’ Fudge Nutter!” He grabbed the sides of the machine once again before kicking the glass finally. He put a hand behind his neck as he looked around.

Walking towards a cake, he heard Y/N spoke up somewhere behind him as he ran his finger on the icing to taste it. “You do know I can use my powers to get that Fudge Nutter, right?”

He ignored her again as he read the sign on top of the doorway. He looked at his right to see an axe hanging up on the wall.

Before he can take it, Y/N grabbed his arm, “Five, I’m coming with you.”

He harshly pulled his arm away from her grasp, “Stay here, Y/N.”

She rolled her eyes, “I don’t know why you are always like this. You would always go first before me or you would never let me join you in missions. It’s like you never trust me this entire time, Five.”

He felt a headache coming in his way but suppressed it by closing his eyes for a second before looking at the door again, “We are not having this conversation, Y/N.”

“Oh, come on. I think this is the best time to talk about this—”

Five turned to his left to look at her before leaning forward until his face was only few inches away from hers, “You wanna know why? It’s because **I want to protect you** , Y/N! You can’t control your powers and I can’t let you get hurt in missions. Are you happy now?”

He noticed that he blurted out his thoughts of her as he watched her eyes widen. He calmed down before saying in a much calmer tone, “Now, will you please just stay here? You’ve done your part earlier. It’s my turn this time. **I’m going to keep you safe** , okay?”

Without waiting for her reply, he grabbed the axe from the wall before opening the doors.

He didn’t want to hear her response since he was running out of time on killing the Board. But also because he was embarrassed on what he just said about her. _Stupid Y/N, making me tell her the truth._

  


* * *

  


Five teleported near the vending machine, blocking AJ’s escape. AJ gasped, “Surely we can come to some form of agreement that benefits both parties. Quid pro quo? What do you say?”

Before he could say anything, AJ shrieked before whimpering as his body shook. Five looked at him weirdly. The glass suddenly exploded, water flowing everywhere. AJ, now a fish, jumped multiple times on the floor just like how a fish would usually react when they are not in underwater.

Y/N suddenly appeared beside him, grinning bashfully. “Geez, Five, you look like a mess.”

He looked at her with a confused expression, “I thought I told you to stay here?”

“I did stay. It’s only a coincidence that he came running towards me like that. I thought I should help, you know?”

She then pulled out something in her hoodie, “Oh! Here, I almost forgot! You must be hungry.”

He chuckled softly as he grabbed the Fudge Nutter in her hand, “Haven’t really eaten much.”

He took a bite of it as he felt a cloth gently pressing against his face, wiping the dry blood. He looked at the fabric in Y/N’s hand.

She cleared her throat, “Uh, I want to say sorry for being so harsh with you earlier. I didn’t know you think like that towards me.”

Man, he didn’t sign up for being such a sappy shit. He sighed since it was too late to turn back, “I’m sorry too for being harsh.”

Y/N smiled at him before wiping the blood on his other cheek, “Can’t blame you. Being with you for a week made me think that you’re not good when it comes to expressing your feelings.” _Well said, Y/N._

He glanced at the fish, still trying to look for water on the floor. He looked at the snack in his hand. Ever since Five got back to his family, he never really had the time just to stop and relax. He was always haunted by the apocalypse and the desire to save everyone. _But maybe this is my chance to take that rest, huh?_

With that in mind, he broke the snack into two and gave the other half to Y/N, “You must be hungry too.”

His friend offered him a smile before accepting it, “Thanks.“

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!!


End file.
